


queen of the superficial

by elevenoclock



Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/pseuds/elevenoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pops in to visit Bianca. Neither of them are thrilled about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	queen of the superficial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Session 1, Round 1 of The New Pub. The theme was "song lyrics", and this piece was written in 20 minutes to the lyrics "queen of the superficial". Join us at thenewpub.livejournal.com!
> 
> This is a weird mashup of my random Dresden Files knowledge... part TV, part book, and probably part my-own-imagination.

[Original link](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/1943.html).

 

It's been a few months since I've had to honor Bianca with my presence, but lemme tell ya, I'm not complaining. There's something about Bianca's that makes me want to avoid it like the plague (and let me tell you, it's not easy to avoid a plague, and it's even harder when your loyal servant and best friend tries to give you the least helpful advice ever... no, throwing chicken noodle soup at the plague will not make it go away, thanks Bob...).

But, Bianca.

She's gained power in the city lately, and it practically radiates from every tacky red and gold hanging in the room. There are vampires lounging around, watching my every movement through the room. That's the first thing about Bianca's the I don't like... everyone always stares, like their mother's never taught them any better.

And then there's Bianca herself, coming down the stairs to greet me. Bianca is an annoyance, sure. She's a vampire, it comes with the package. I can tolerate Bianca most days (well, nights), but I can't stand the...

"Something bothering you, Mr. Dresden?" Her voice is all silk and darkness. She sounds like she cares, like she wants to make everything better. It's part of her charm.

 _That_ is what I hate about Bianca's. Nothing is genuine here. Everything is a veil of lies designed specifically to ensnare innocent humans. I want to say something, but I also want to get the info I came for and leave with all of my pieces and blood intact.

"Just here to ask a question," I say.

Bianca moves forward. I don't even see it... one second she's in front of me, the next her arms are entwined around my chest, her mouth inches from my ear. "Are you willing to trade me something for the answer you seek, Wizard?" she asks. Her breath smells like death and blood and sex, hot against my skin. She's fed tonight.

I'm about to open my mouth to begin the bargaining process, when Bianca freezes suddenly.

"Don't even think about it," I say, gripping my staff tighter. If she bites, I'll only have a second to react before she overwhelms me.

But instead of fangs against my neck, I feel a finger, curiously tracing just below my pulse. "You've been claimed by another," she said. Her voice is low.

Ah, shit.

But Bianca continues to speak, her voice rising so that those around her can hear. "You've been claimed, and these are mortal teeth marks, Mr. Dresden," she says. "You come to me, seeking to bargain, bearing claim marks on your skin?"

There's a hiss from one of the vampires to my left. I've insulted them. Big surprise there.

"Look, Bianca," I begin.

A click cuts me off.

Ah, _shit_.

Bianca is gone from me as suddenly as she appeared, and I turn slowly, a _Forzare_ on the tip of my tongue. But I already know what I'll see.

There's a gun, fixed for once not on me. Bianca doesn't move; she might be able to dodge the bullet, but she might not, and she's too smart to risk that. With Bianca immobilized, I can finally turn to see who's holding the gun.

"Marcone," I say, evenly.

"In trouble again, Harry?" Gentleman Johnny Marcone gives me a brief smile.

"Always," I quip.

"You?" Bianca sounds surprised. "You are the one who left his mark on the Wizard's skin?"

Marcone doesn't answer. He doesn't need to. "I'm the one who has a gun fixed on you," he says. "So maybe you can answer Mr. Dresden's question now? He interrupted dinner to follow up on this lead, and I do hate having my plans interrupted."


End file.
